ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wannabe
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --From Andoria with Love 19:35, 17 January 2006 (UTC) Preview button Please use the preview button before saving so that you can make a large number of changes and only hit "save" once. Every time you hit save, the database saves an entire new version of the page you have edited. All of these saved versions are kept, and they add up, putting strain on the database. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:33, 28 September 2006 (UTC) :Please re-read this section about the show preview button and try not to constantly edit articles. Thanks a lot. -- Sulfur 22:40, 30 September 2006 (UTC) Here is a hint, stop making constant edits to the Vulcan article. In the last hour, you have saved it 10 or 11 times. That is 10 or 11 versions of the ENTIRE article permanently saved to the database. They don't go away. Stop doing this. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:59, 30 September 2006 (UTC) :::Okay, we're gonna try this one more time: please use the preview button or the page you are working on will be protected from editing. If you continue to repeatedly edit other articles in the same fashion, you will be blocked for a temporary period, which will be lifted either A.) once the time is up, or B.) once you acknowledge that you have, indeed, read this talk page and agree to reduce your edits. --From Andoria with Love 19:10, 1 October 2006 (UTC)